BA137
Synopsis ''Yazmyne quarterfinal battle of the Indigo Plateau Conference against Garrett continues with Yazmyne down to her first and last Pokemon, Ivysaur. Ivysaur takes on Garrett's Ditto who had transformed into the likeness of Yazmyne's Aerodactyl. Garrett tries to overwhelm Ivysaur with Aerodactyl's power, but Ivysaur is too experienced to be lured by such a straightforward tactic. Ivysaur manages to use Leech Seed to restrain and drain Aerodactyl before knocking it out. Ivysaur continues the brawl against Garrett's strongest Pokemon, Typhlosion. Battling the match of their lives, Yazmyne and Ivysaur face the massive disadvantage with evasive and defensive tactics coupled with a relentless offense that makes Typhlosion seem like the underdog. Garrett ultimately reads Yazmyne's tactics allowing Typhlosion to land two powerful fire attack, but they only spurn Ivysaur to fight even harder, tapping into his Overgrow ability. Ivysaur is set to win the battle with a massive Energy Ball, but is overpowered by Typhlosion's Blast Burn, which knocks out Ivysaur and eliminates Yazmyne from the conference. Daniel faces Garrett in the semifinals and doesn't fare much better than Yazmyne. Garrett defeats Daniel and goes on to win the tournament. Following the conference, the rivals say their farewells and go their separate ways. Just before Yazmyne and Dante depart for Pewter City, Yazmyne receives a call from Andrew, who welcomes her for a rematch. Summary Ivysaur Yazmyne's quarterfinal battle against Garrett nears its conclusion. Yazmyne is down to her last Pokemon, Ivyasaur, while Garrett has two to spare. Yazmyne's friends, all being realists, believe Yazmyne's chances at winning the battle are becoming more slim. However, they also realize that they way Yazmyne commands Ivysaur may give her a fighting chance. Savannah watches the match from a Pokemon Center. She thinks that if any of Yazmyne's Pokemon can pull her out of this jam, it's her Ivysaur. Yazmyne tells Ivysaur that they may not win this battle, but they are going to go down fighting. Ivysaur gets serious, ready to give it his all. Garrett wants to end this quickly and orders Ditto to use Hyper Beam. Yazmyne instructs Ivysaur to use Vine Whip. Megan says that Vine Whip cannot match a Hyper Beam, leading Dante to say that she hasn't been watching Yazmyne very well. As Ditto releases its Hyper Beam, Ivysaur runs toward it. Before Hyper Beam could connect, Ivysaur uses his vines to jump. He then uses his left vine to steal Ditto by the neck and slam it into the ground at Yazmyne's command and to Garrett's command. Watching, Lance says that if Yazmyne wants to win, she has to be relentless and brutal like a dragon. Yazmyne tells Ivysaur not to let go. Using his other vine, Ivysaur latches onto Ditto and reals it in. At Yazmyne's command, Ivysaur uses Energy Ball to blast it back. Ditto fully recovers from using Hyper Beam, and it launches itself into Ivysaur with Iron Head. Yazmyne tells Ivysaur to endure the hit. Ivysaur endures as ordered and without a command, he uses his vines to entangle Ditto. Garrett is surprises Ivysaur endured the hit. Ivysaur soon follows with a Razor Leaf that strikes Ditto hard. Ditto manages to break free, but Ivysaur uses Leech Seed on the ground, causing vines the burst up and capture Ditto, restraining it completely. Energy is sapped from Ditto and delivered to Ivysaur. Yazmyne orders one last Energy Ball, which explodes on Ditto, rendering it unable to battle. With Ditto's defeat, the Leech Seed fades away and Ditto returns to its pink gelatinous form. Thinking about it, Daniel notes that Garrett hasn't used more than five Pokemon during the tournament, so they all wonder what his next choice will be. Garrett recalls Ditto and his last Pokemon is a Typhlosion. At the sight of the fully evolved Fire-Type, Yazmyne visibly shatters, which her friends can see. Ivysaur looks at the Fire-Type and refuses to give up. Inspired, Yazmyne won't give up as well, saying that she'll just have find a battle strategy that will give her the fighting edge. When the battle begins, Typhlosion starts with Flamethrower, which Ivysaur is able to negate with Vine Whip. Vine Whip continues to push to Typhlosion and Ivysaur wraps up the Fire-Type. Ivysaur pulls Typhlosion into the air and slams it on the ground twice. Yazmyne says she has to end this quickly. Ivysaur launches a Leech Seed, which wraps around Typholosion as vines. Nick notices that Yazmyne is desperate right now. Energy is sapped from Typholosion and is sent to Ivysaur, replenishing some of his health. Garrett explains that such a gimmick won't work twice. He orders Typholosion to use Flame Charge. Typhlosion coats itself in flames, which burn away the vines. Typholosion then charges toward Ivysaur, who jumps away with Vine Whip. The announcer reminds the crowd that Flame Charge will only make Typhlosion faster, leaving Daniel to say that Yazmyne's Vine Whip escapes are limited. Using another Flame Charge, Typhlosion leaps into the air to strike Ivysaur, who quickly reels in his vines and performs a midair tumble underneath Typholosion to evade. Airborne, Typhlosion returns right backs around to attack Ivysaur with Flame Charge with even more speed. Yazmyne tells Ivysaur that they aren't going to run. Typholosion rams into Ivysaur, who has his Vine Whips prepares to entangle the Volcano Pokemon upon collision and send him crashing into the stadium wall. Typhlosion picks himself up and ignites its collar of fire to keep fighting. Typhlosion releases more intense Flamethrower attacks. Ivysaur keeps Vine Whip to deflect the attacks, but Yazmyne soon notices that Ivysaur's vines are being burned even more with each collision, which is Garrett's plan. When Typholosion uses another Flamethrower, Yazmyne has Ivysaur use Razor Leaf to match the attack, which leaves the field rattled with burning leaves. Garrett orders Typhlosion to dart across the field with Flame Charge, building more speed. Yazmyne keeps herself calm and decides to rely on the plan she used at the beginning of the battle. Yazmyne has Ivysaur use Leech across the entire field. Ivysaur releases a barrage of seeds from the flower on his back. The seeds sprout into vines that chase after the speedy Typhlosion. Typhlosion is too fast to catch, but it leaves the Fire-Type distracted long enough for Ivysaur to surprise it with a Razor Leaf that knocks it back. Yazmyne has Ivysaur follow up with Vine Whip. Ivysaur releases his vines to grab Typholosion and slam it into the stadium wall. Once again, Typhlosion gets back up and roars as the damage its taken becomes more visible. The Battle Ends Yazmyne's friends notes that they have have never seen Yazmyne and Ivysaur battle more brutally and seriously. Dante comments that Yazmyne is able to recover from defeats well and learn from them, but she and Ivysaur still hate losing. Yazmyne doesn't want to lose. Garrett decides to change his battle strategy, and he orders Lava Plume. Typhlosion stomps on the ground, and causes an explosion around it, creating a mix of smog and lava that covers the area. Ivysaur uses Vine Whip to stay on high ground, but Daniel states that Ivysaur is now exposed. Typholosion fires at Ivysaur with Flamethrower. Ivysaur uses Razor Leaf to match the attack, but this time, Flamethrower proves too strong and Ivysaur is blasted back by the attack. As Ivysaur descends, Typhlosion rams it with a super-effective Flame Charge. Ivysaur crashes into the cooling lava. Ivysaur though heavily damaged refuses to give up, and he uses his vines to help him get to his feet. Dante gets up and begins cheering for Yazmyne and Ivysaur, and the are joined by Yazmyne's other friends. Yazmyne remembers her promise to make to the next round. She tells Ivysaur they are not going to lose. Garrett comments that Yazmyne and Ivysaur's fighting spirit is tremendous. Ivysaur responds to Yazmyne by his body becoming outlined in a powerful green aura, which the announcer remarks as Overgrow. Typhlosion uses Flamethrower, but Ivysaur's subsequent Razor Leaf, now carrying a light green hue overwhelms the attack and strikes the Fire-Type for a powerful blow. Hidden in the Razor Leaf is Ivysaur's Vine Whip, which smacks Typhlosion over and over. Typholosion attempts to use Flame Charge, but Ivysaur's assaults won't allow it. Yazmyne orders Ivysaur to wrap up the battle with Energy Ball. Ivysaur generated a concentrated green orb of light that is much larger then his usual attack. Ivysaur fires at Typholosion, but Garrett has Typhlosion counter with Blast Burn, an attack Yazmyne's never seen. Typhlosion body becomes engulfed in light blue flames while its fire collar intensifies. The Fire-Type then roars, sending a wave of energy into the earth that bursts upwards from underneath Ivysaur in a giant explosion of red-orange flames that also burns out the Energy Ball. Yazmyne loses sight of Ivysaur who is engulfed in the flames. When the flames clear, Typhlosion is shown to be exhausted after using such a massive attack. On the other end of the battlefield, Ivysaur is shown to have collapsed, unable to battle. Aftermath With Ivysaur's defeat, Garrett is declared the winner of the battle, and he will advance to the semifinals. Yazmyne goes to her Ivysaur, who awakens and he is saddened by his defeat. Garrett and Typhlosion walk over to Yazmyne, and Garrett thanks Yazmyne for an exhilarating battle, the toughest he's had since the tournament began. Garrett can tell that she and Ivysaur gave the battle of their lives. Yazmyne thanks Garrett for the compliment and hopes to battle him again someday. They shake hands, and the audience gives them both a standing ovation. Heather comments that for a Grass-Type, Ivysaur put up an incredible fight against Typhlosion. Megan asks Daniel if he can put up as much of a fight against Garrett in the next round. Semifinals The next day, Daniel and Garrett are battling. Both trainers are down to one Pokemon with Dante commenting that Daniel is battling as fiercely as Yazmyne. It is Meowth vs. Vaporeon. Meowth uses Night Slash, but Vaporeon hides with Acid Armor. Meowth tries to use its animal instincts has to track Vaporeon with his psychic abilities, but Vaporeon blasts it with a Shadow Ball. Meowth is still able to battle. Needing a new strategy, Daniel orders Slowking to use Torment, but the move fails because Meowth cannot lock onto Vaporeon's location. Vapreon uses a barrage of Shadow Balls, which explode onto Meowth. Meowth is knocked out and Daniel loses the semifinal. The next morning, Yazmyne is shown at the Pokemon Center getting a phone from Andrew, who tells Yazmyne that he is sorry for her defeat, but she should be proud. She won the Kanto Grand Festival and came Top 8 in the Indigo Conference, with Pokemon who normally would not make it pass the first round. Yazmyne chuckles at this comment, and Andrew informs her that he'll be waiting for their rematch with Yazmyne stating that she'll emerge victorious this time. End of the Indigo League Later on, Garrett wins the final round as well, and he is announced the winner of the Indigo Plateau Conference, gifted with the prestigious trophy by Champion Lance. That night, after the night's party, Heather boards her Altaria with her Crobat, Koffing, Bronzor and Mantine flying beside her. Heather and her Pokemon leave for their next adventure. Megaan summons Samurott, ready to go as well. Yazmyne asks where Megan is going. The latter says that she's returning to home in Unova for a while before starting her next journey. She promises to keep in touch, and she leaves with her Starter Pokemon. Daniel plans to leave soon too, but he wants to talk to Yazmyne in private. The two talk about their journey thus far and their failure to meet in the semifinals. Daniel shares that he intends to go to the Hoenn region and hopes Yazmyne will compete with him there. Daniel then goes off for his next challenge. The next day, With Eevee on her shoulders, Yazmyne receives her Ivysaur who had spent the night at the Pokemon Center, and he is expected to make a full recovery following his battle with Typhlosion. Dante is waiting outside for Yazmyne when she receives a phone call from Andrew, who welcomes Yazmyne to a rematch. Yazmyne's response is not shown. Yazmyne steps outside to Dante and his Petilil, and they head for Viridian City. Major Events *Yazmyne's Ivysaur is revealed to have the Overgrow ability. *Garrett defeats Daniel in the semifinals and goes on to win the Indigo Plateau Conference *Yazmyne and Dante leave for Viridian City Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Nick *Daniel *Heather *Megan *Andrew *Savannah *Garrett *Lance *Nurse Joy *Referee *Announcer *Trainers *Audience *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Mienfoo (Dante's) *Slowking (Daniel's) *Flygon (Heather's) *Vaporeon (Garrett's) *Ditto (Garrett's) *Typhlosion (Garrett's) Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze